


powderfinger

by completist



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Early Mornings, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completist/pseuds/completist
Summary: Eiji wakes up to a cool voice singing, strong yet gentle strumming of guitar, and steady thumping on a beatbox.





	powderfinger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ['Powderfinger'](https://youtu.be/G2-Wp7D7BVk) by Neil Young & Crazy Horse idk what got into me but this song just made me write asheijising lol

Eiji wakes up to a cool voice singing, strong yet gentle strumming of guitar, and steady thumping on a beatbox.

 

_Look out, mama, there's a white boat coming up the river_

_With the big red beacon and a flag and a man on the rail_

 

Slowly, he rises from the bed, gently laying his hands on either side of him and finding it cold. _Ah, they've been up for a while._

 

_And it's less than a mile away_

_I hope they didn't come to stay_

 

Eiji smiles as he listens to them singing, alternating between verses and complementing one another. He closes his eyes and imagines who is playing the guitar, who is tapping on that beatbox Ash salvaged from the dumpster a couple of streets from theirs two nights ago. He closes his eyes and imagines a bright Sunday afternoon and a wide, lush lawn, trees swaying along the wind — voices singing and fingers plucking on a guitar.

 

_Daddy's gone, my brother's out hunting in the mountains_

_Big John's been drinking since the river took Emmy Lou_

_So the powers that be left me here to do all the thinking_

 

“Fuck, what's the next line again? It's been so long since I've listened to classic American rock anthems.”

 

Eiji giggles, flops back down to the bed to bury his face on the pillow. _Idiots,_ he fondly thinks, gathering the sheets to himself and inhaling their mingled scents.

 

_And I just turned twenty-two_

_I was wondering what to do_

_And the closer they got,_

_The more those feelings grew_

 

“Shit, that was a wrong chord.”

 

“Dumbass.”

 

“Who forgot the lyrics again?”

 

The music stops and a loud snap of a hand against a forehead was heard, followed by the loud thump of a body against the floor, a muffled moan and a loud smacking kiss

 

“The fuck? Morning breath!”

 

“You didn't even brush your teeth last night.” An indignant huff and a couple of pushing. “Bastard.”

 

There's a light laughter again and another kiss. “Just get the damn chord right, Soo-ling.”

 

Shaking his head, Eiji rises from the bed again, grabs his camera and strides towards the open bedroom window letting the sunlight and soft wind in. He stares at Buddy sleeping on the blue and red house Sing built for him two weeks ago and snaps a photo of him.

 

_Daddy's rifle in my hand felt reassuring_

_He told me, 'Red means run, Son, numbers add up to nothing'_

_But when that first shot hit the dock, I saw it coming_

_Raised the rifle to my eye_

_Never stopped to wonder why_   


He slips on Ash's soft panda slippers and trudges to the open door of their bedroom, the singing getting louder. Eiji stops again by the doorway, basking in the cool and deep voices; the other singing, the other providing back vocals.

 

“You're supposed to sing the 'ooohhh’ part, Ash!”

 

“I'm singing, okay? Damn, this is so demanding.”

 

“You miss it.”

 

A pause. And a gentle plucking of guitar.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

_Then I saw black and my face flash in the sky_

_Shelter me from the powder and the finger_

_Cover me with the thought that pulled the trigger_

Eiji opens his eyes at that, letting his gaze fall to Sing sitting on the low table by the couch, a guitar perched on his crossed legs, long fingers poised on the strings; and Ash, sitting on the beatbox a couple of steps away from Sing.

 

_Just think of me as one you never figured,_

_to fade away so young_

_With so much left undone_

_Remember me to my love_   


Raising his camera, Eiji snaps a photo of them singing with their eyes closed, the sun illuminating them. Ash is tapping his feet on the carpeted floor, Sing swaying his upper body along the rhythm, trying to play the instrumental with dignity on an acoustic guitar.

 

He walks into their small living room, placing his camera by the television and gaming console they had to save up for five months in order to buy it just in time for Ash's birthday.

 

“That was beautiful.” Eiji greets them with a bright smile, moving to sit by the couch beside them. “Play for me again?”

**Author's Note:**

> ot3 propaganda!!!! hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/completist_) and [tumblr](http://queen---queer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
